


Wishes can be true

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Kudos: 4





	Wishes can be true

Fabio and Maverick were together in the house of Maverick, they were living together since they were boyfriend.

This night Maverick decides to watch the star on the balcony and he couldn't stop thinking at the ring he has in one of his drawers.  
He was waiting for a good moment to propose to Fabio.

He was looking at Fabio in their bed and sleeping and he couldn't stop smiling and think about their future.  
Their family supports them and they all knew about his plans but what he wanted was the good moment.

Then while he was in his thought, Fabio wake up and hug him then kiss his neck "I missed you on the bed, I was wondering where you were"

Maverick kiss him and say "I wasn't sleepy anymore and I was watching the stars"

"They are beautiful tonight," said Fabio he has put his head on the shoulder of Maverick and they stay like this watching the stars.

Then one wishing star was here, they both do wish and Maverick kissed him and say "Can you stay here one second"

Fabio wondered what's going on and then he saw Maverick coming with one velvet box and Fabio become speechless.

Then Maverick starts saying "Fabio, you are my love, I love you so much, be with you and share my life with you is everything. You are my world and I wouldn't be here and I would be nothing without you. will you marry me ?"

Fabio was crying and he kissed him and say "Yes of course"


End file.
